


Glass Hearts

by RebelVakarian



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelVakarian/pseuds/RebelVakarian
Summary: Well, its been awhile children! I'm so sorry for the inactivity, but you know that whole thing called life has to happen every now and again. Anyway, it wouldn't be me or my works if this wasn't posted at 1 something in the morning and with literally ZERO sleeps. So here is what I got!*Disclaimer* I'm still dyslexic. ((insert gun emoji pointed at laughing emoji)) but I love writing, and this really helps me a lot. ((I'm coping with a fuckton of other things as well and it really does wonders)). This will be my first Dragon Age: Inquisition one-shot, but hopefully not my last! ((I really hope yall like this)) So really please enjoy! ANY Kudos/Comment are so loved, ya'll guys don't understand, I check this shit daily. Just please keep in mind that I do have a learning disability, but helpful criticism is always amazing and greatly appreciated. Okie Dokie! I hope ya'll like it because I had a lot of fun writing it! **Disclaimer 2**  I don't own anything!!





	Glass Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, its been awhile children! I'm so sorry for the inactivity, but you know that whole thing called life has to happen every now and again. Anyway, it wouldn't be me or my works if this wasn't posted at 1 something in the morning and with literally ZERO sleeps. So here is what I got! 
> 
> *Disclaimer* I'm still dyslexic. ((insert gun emoji pointed at laughing emoji)) but I love writing, and this really helps me a lot. ((I'm coping with a fuckton of other things as well and it really does wonders)). This will be my first Dragon Age: Inquisition one-shot, but hopefully not my last! ((I really hope yall like this)) So really please enjoy! ANY Kudos/Comment are so loved, ya'll guys don't understand, I check this shit daily. Just please keep in mind that I do have a learning disability, but helpful criticism is always amazing and greatly appreciated. Okie Dokie! I hope ya'll like it because I had a lot of fun writing it! **Disclaimer 2** I don't own anything!!

“Darling, I’m home!” Cullen called out warmly to his wife somewhere within the estate. The dark mabari at his side, always so excitable, bouncing about as he carried on.

Shifting the various sacks of feeds and nicknacks in his hands, the blonde man stooped to give the pooch a good scratch behind the ears, for which the hound was grateful. Chuckling lightly to himself, he allowed himself to be bemused by the rotten mutt.

At a point, he couldn’t quite distinguish after leaving the Templars, and the year or so it had been since the Inquisitions disbandment, Cullen realized he was able to do that more easily. To laugh without a shadow that hung over his person. There was hardly any need to always be guarded and ridged.

The lyrium withdrawal symptoms were now fewer and far in between, and he was allowed to enjoying the smaller things that life had to offer. The world, though more tumultuous than possibly ever before, somehow feeling kinder than he’d imagined in years. It had begun to allow him to rediscover parts of himself he thought lost for so long, some not going without want, but parts of him all the same. He felt freer in a sense, though maybe less literal than could be expressed.

Suddenly, the once bubble beast at his side stopped, rooted to the spot. Lowering it’s massive head to stare solemnly ahead. His teeth were not bared yet, nor his hackles raised, but it was apparent something was not right. 

At first, Cullen didn't understand and he became cautious. The man’s dark eyes weary as they followed the sight of the animal, his hand twitching for a blade that was not present.

In the corner of the room near one of the many paned windows sat his love, Talessa. She had not answered him when he’d spoke to her, and he hadn’t noticed that she was present much less so near.

She appeared to be lost in thought. Her vibrate green eyes red-rimmed and her full bottom lip tightly sucked between her teeth. She must not have been aware that he had returned, it wasn't often that Cullen caught her like this, so far away and caught in a moment of weakness.

He really did not wish to disturb her out of fear of denying her a quiet moment to herself. But fear bubbled in his gut as he watched her quietly sob.The weight of what could be plaguing her hitting him like weighted stones.

A harsh wind blew through the leaves in the trees, the few that still remained clinging to the half-dead branches of the many oaks surrounding their home in the quiet hills of Crestwood. It reminded her of her home in the Free Marches, a place perhaps she hadn't thought of as 'home' in a long while.

She knew the air to be crisp from the frost forming on the glass. The cold rolling in through the hills from the mountains. There would be snow soon and the grounds before them would be covered in blankets of ice and white.

She’d always loved this time of year when she'd lived back home. The way the dirt and the earth would take on an entirely new smell as the trees would grow baren. She could remember watching on as the nuggs and the birds would play together undisturbed in the yard of her childhood. It almost felt saddening to think on as of late, as if that were a lifetime ago and a very different girl was watching on.

So much had changed. So many things gone wrong..

Talessa sighed to herself moisture beginning to spring to her eyes again, making dark treks down her cheeks as she closed them. Her lips trembled as she fought with the onset of emotion overcoming her; chewing the inside of her cheek until she feared blood would draw. 

“Talessa, My love! What’s wrong!” The sound of sacks and bottles hitting the ground behind her finally relinquished the hold her thoughts had taken. She looked up, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. She hadn’t heard him come back!

“Cullen!” She dabbed at her eyes. He was already at her side kneeling down into her lap and cupping her face in weather-beaten palms. 

“Please, My love,” he fretted wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, “What’s wrong?! Is it your arm? I can return to town and get you something to relieve the pain if it troubls you.” His eyes were clouded with worry.

Still at the threshold, the hound too smart for his own kind, crept closer to accompany him. If an animal could display such an emotion, the dog appeared worried for her too.

Oh, but she’d thought she’d had more time...A moment to processes what she needed to say, or perhaps a way to say it that wouldn’t incite a panic. She had to tell him, but.. So easily was she lost in him. She could stay suspended forever living in the moment when his mouth would curve down at the ends as he spoke. The scar she loved so fondly stretching thin over his lips. The brush of his now long curls falling over his shoulders as he moved.

Perhaps... had it been any other given time she would have loved to relayed how astoundingly breathtaking he was, but... No, she couldn’t do that. Everything was about to change. 

“Cullen I-I,” she fought for the right words coming up empty-handed.

Cullen seemed to deflate. Unknowingly holding his breath as he waited for her to work through whatever had taken hold of her mind.

He’d never seen her so frightened before, her velvety skin so pale. Even at the height of Corypheus’s reign, she had always been able to keep herself in a sound state of mind. Well, save for maybe the last days of the Inquisition and the Exalted council, but even then she had managed to accomplish what no one else had dared to even attempt. It terrified him completely to see her like this, so utterly petrified. 

“Talessa, whatever it is we can handle it. I will not let anything harm you.” Before he had even finished speaking she was shaking her head, her single hand swaying back and forth dismissing him. 

“Th-That’s not it. Cullen, I’m… Pregnant.” Talessa's face seemed to crack as new tears sprang to the surface.

Fear, fear and uncertainty held her with a vice, but maybe above all... longing. She wanted this, wanted their now growing family. She was scared that was undeniable. So easily could things be taken away, no matter how bravely or religiously you fought to keep them. But she wanted this, she wanted so badly for the warm life she felt growing inside her.

Cullen went silent for a long while watching her face as he tried to process the news he had just received. The Mabari at their feet, rightly anxious, looking to him then to her as if asking for an explanation that they could not give.  


Of course, the man had wished to comfort her, to hug her close to his chest and never let go, that’s what felt most natural, but it was as if Cullen’s limbs had gone numb and a sound like heavy bells were ringing loudly in his ears. 

P-pregnant-a baby-they were going to have a baby! 

A tightness in his chest threatened to seat him on his arse. He was going to be a father! Of all things! Him! Sure they had spoken of it on occasion, but with an implication of an all-out war with the Qunari and the uncertainty of the elves, it had just been that of ideal talk. T-this was all happening so fast. It was all so real-but for the life of him! He could feel nothing but joy! Heart melting, earth-shattering, joy!

“A-a baby?” his voice was a little unsure and came much slower than he had anticipated. Yet, the hint of a smile had begun to creep its way upon his lips. “Talessa are we really going to be having a baby?” 

She sat still for no longer than the beat of a heart, shaking her head and covering her mouth with her hand delicately. Her own grin slowly making its way to her angled face.

Then it truly happened. A stunning smile split Cullen in two. A full-bellied laugh escaping the pare of them. 

“Were having a child, My love!” Talessa carded her fingers through his curls.

Tears were now briming in his own eyes and without a thought, Cullen reached out his hand placing it on the flat of her stomach grinning a toothy smile. Maybe it was still too soon, but already he could feel the swell of his unborn child.

“I-I never imagined to love someone I've yet to meet, but…” He trailed off in pure wonderment. 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Talessa nodded, still petting his hair as he turned to stare up at her.

“I love you,” Cullen whispered sitting up to meet his lips with hers, parting them as he cupped her face and drew her nearer. 

“I love you, too, Cullen.” Talessa breathed against his skin. Another warm smile followed by peppered kisses across her cheeks inciting a thrall of giggles as he stood and lifted her into his arms.

"I believe I need a moment alone with my wife." The half smile Talessa adored making a stunning appearance on her lover's face. He truly was beautiful without even realizing it, and it struck her as it had many times before. 

"I believe that could be arranged," her own mischievous smirk graced her face.

The dog who had sat silently for probably longer than ever before, now realized that whatever had come over his masters had passed. A sprawling tongue and a happy bark making for his input on the matter as the animal too got to his feet.

Things now handled the in the mind of a mabari, he made his way to the ladder. His tail wagging and all things right in his world. The pair of them watched as he huffed and sauntered way. Such an odd creature he was. 

Once out of sight the couple no longer paid any mind to the animal. Kissing each other over and over as Cullen chuckled and carried them across the threshold to the staircase that lead to their room. Sighing impatiently at the door, Talessa nuzzled her nose into the hollow of his throat, waiting as he swept them over to their bed and laid her down.

Things would no doubt be more difficult than they had ever been before, but it would not dampen the love that they shared. It would be scary and trying, but in the last light of the evening, it was nothing for them to set aside their fears for the hopes and aspirations for the life they had created together. 

“I love you,” he kissed her thigh. “I love you,” he kissed the curve of her hip. “ I- love- you,” he planted his lips on the soft skin of her belly. 

“Alright,” Talessa sat up, propped up on her single elbow. “We don’t want them hating the sound of our voices just yet.” She grinned cheekily bringing her knee forward and dragging him with it. 

They laughed quietly together falling into each other's embrace as their shadows began to dance upon the stone walls. Whatever was to come they would face it. And they would face it together.


End file.
